Queen Anna
by lucasburford
Summary: Queen Elsa has been assassinated and Anna is elected as the new queen but her greed for power soon turns viscous and vengeful.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Elsa!" said Anna as she stumbled around trying to get her dress on

"Yes Anna?" replied Elsa as she turned to see Anna trip over her dress, to this Elsa giggled hiding her smile with her hand

"Can you give me a hand with my zip?"

"Yeah sure, hey.."

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks! You look better though" Anna replied tilting her head to hide the redness in her shoulder building up in her cheeks

Elsa pulled the zip up with haste which Anna noticed,

"Are you ok?" questioned Anna

"Yeah sure, just nervous"

"Me too, but at least you don't have crippling anxiety and awkwardness, wait what? is that even a word?

Elsa giggled quietly and turned Anna around, bright blue eyes met bright turquoise eyes,

"You'll be fine, Anna, trust me it's going to be perfect"

2 hours later, the coronation is in full effect and Anna is stood next to her sister, soon to be queen sister

the crown, shimmering in the light coming in through the windows is placed onto Elsa's thick white hair, Anna's eyes following it all the way,

The crowner speaking in a different language to confirm the coronation. Elsa looked up to see Anna's bright turquoise eyes looking straight into her own, she couldn't be happier.

Suddenly the church doors flung open and hit the walls the door frame was on,

"Everybody down!"

Shots were fired.

"Oh my god!" screamed Anna looking into the audience to see if anyone was hurt,

"Anna" said a faint, gargling voice, to this Anna quickly spun around only to find her sister, the queen, led on the floor with blood coming from her mouth

"Elsa!" screamed Anna as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "oh no, oh no, what am I gonna do?"

Elsa could only watch and cough up blood as her sister broke down in front of her, she tried to speak but the only noises she could make was gargling and coughing. Finally, Anna could just make out the noises of words as she clenched her dying sister in her arms,

"Anna, take care of Arendelle" all Anna could do was sob as the crowd of people from other countries and citizens of Arendelle watched in horror,

"Don't worry I will, I promise"

"Good, I love you" were the last words that left Elsa's mouth

"Elsa? Elsa no please no!" she sobbed for five more minutes before wiping away the tears and standing up, "oh I'll take care of it alright" Anna seemed more angry than upset now as she walked down the isle.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months after the incident Anna was over her sisters tragic death but was showing signs of anxiety, she had lost everything, her parents, sister and slowly but surely, her mind. But she knew she had to keep at it because they're would eventually be another coronation to make her the new queen and that she promised Elsa that she would take care of the kingdom.

The only family Anna had was her cousin Rapunzel and auntie and uncle, the king and queen of Corona but they lived in a different country so she couldn't just go ad visit them, it's a 2 week trip. All Anna did now was stay in her room and read books, just like her sister before the great thaw. Anna was reading a book about snow, its properties and features, she saw a diagram of a snowflake that look exactly like Elsa's signature snowflake, this reminded her of Elsa and she burst into tears.

"Get it together" she told herself "you don't want people to see you like this" but it was too late someone already has, Gerda one of the maids came to tell her that dinner was ready and saw her led face down in her bed.

"Anna?" questioned Gerda with a sympathetic voice "are you ok?"

Anna responded wiping away the tears,

"Yeah I'm fine I was just reading this book about snow and it reminded me of Elsa, that's all"

"Oh ok well I hope you're ok and dinner is ready, come down when you are too" Anna gave a grateful smile which was returned with a reassuring smile from Gerda. Anna slid to the side of the bed, rubbed her eyes and looked the clock

"6pm already? Wow how long was I up here?" she whispered to herself before standing up and sliding her feet along the floor lazily. When downstairs Gerda was waiting for her in the dining room, she looked scared, Anna sat down at her place on the table where she always sat and began eating, not just eating but devouring the food as if she hadn't eaten in days. Gerda stared at her as if she was a stray dog until Anna noticed her,

"Why are you here?" said Anna with an unintentionally rude voice

"I'm here to tell you that the inevitable re crowning ceremony will soon be here."

Anna's eyebrows narrowed showing she was upset "When?"

"I'm not sure when but it will be here soon as Arendelle needs a new queen"

"Wait, I'll be the new queen?" Anna's voice turned somewhat evil

"Yes, but this doesn't mean you'll just be the queen and won't have to do anything, you will be responsible for the whole kingdom" Anna suddenly smirked and frowned but not in an unhappy way, she finished scoffing her food and told Gerda she was going to bed and would think about what she would do.

But in fact she ran up to her room slammed the door and let out a hearty, menacing laugh, "I'll be the new queen" she said to herself, "I'll rule everything and everyone" she stared at her frowning happily reflection the mirror, she gasped, "I'll even rule that sick person who killed my sister, oh what fun I'll have with him in the dungeons".


End file.
